


双飞

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Justin Smith, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam wesson, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Dean Smith, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: Justin不知道事情为什么会变成这样。





	双飞

Justin不知道事情为什么会变成这样。  
他呜咽着闭上眼睛不去看眼前淫秽的画面，但Sam那不知廉耻的呻吟却强行灌入Justin耳中，他想捂住耳朵，然后后知后觉回想起自己双手已经被绑在身后了。  
再一次，Justin不知道事情为什么会变成这样，明明两个月前还一切正常。  
他和丈夫自小便相识，从相知相恋到组成家庭一路都顺风顺水，虽然没有爱情小说那么波澜壮阔，但Justin一直很庆幸自己有个安稳和平的人生，有个情投意合的丈夫。  
但一切都变了。  
Justin甚至不知道一切是从什么时候开始变化的，但是他的丈夫加班越来越频繁，态度也变得古怪起来了。时常分神，意识到时又总以那种愧疚的眼神看着Justin，简直就像是——不可能。 Justin曾坚定打消过对“丈夫出轨”一事的怀疑，但随着Dean的表现越来越奇怪，他还是忍不住在丈夫又一次加班时选择去探班。  
然后就看到Dean将那个人摁在办公桌上肏的画面。  
Sam Wesson大概是妖孽，扮着无辜的表象，向Dean托起了装满罪孽的魔盒。  
Justin不知如何处理这个如同年轻时自己的第三者，他与Justin像极了的脸上满是放荡的愉悦。看到Justin站在办公室门口，Sam非但没有任何被捉奸的无措，反而扬起艳极的笑容，比起挑衅更像是邀请。  
Justin无法对这个妖精升起任何好感，但他也无法因为Sam与丈夫隔阂……他只是做不到。连Justin自己也不清楚，平淡的交往是如何孕育出如此激烈的爱意的，但三十几年来唯一一次让他有“失去Dean”危机的局面让Justin意识到自己绝对不能失去Dean。  
于是他妥协了。  
但再一次——Justin不知道事情为什么会变成这样。即使痛苦了数周之后Justin同意了Sam“三人行”的提议，但这并不代表他应该要被绑在一旁看那婊子在自己丈夫阴茎上蹦蹦跳跳，身前未经触碰的东西还不要脸地往外吐汁液。  
“Dean、Dean…哈啊……好棒♡”粉红的双唇被咬得红艳，轻薄的舌尖吐在外面，时而滑过晶莹的唇瓣。  
明明Dean在Sam身后看不到他的表情，Justin不知道他这副香艳的姿态究竟要摆给谁看，但那淌出的淫秽乐章显然是唱给他丈夫听的了。  
Dean对这妖精实在是纵容的过分，将Sam扯到怀中让他坐在自己身上，体贴地帮Sam扶着腿。粗大的阴茎却毫不留情地刺穿小洞，每次都要带出一些媚红的软肉才罢休。  
Justin从未见过如此粗暴的交媾。Dean在他记忆中一直是十分温和而绅士的，与Justin的性事向来甜蜜缠绵。  
Justin爱着那样的Dean，从来也不屑那些纯粹的肉体交合。  
只是现在……不太一样。  
那些淫言秽语怎么也挡不住，哪怕闭上了眼睛，柱体进出的画面却浮现在眼前，那么的可耻，又那么的……  
Justin的阴茎挤在修身的裤子中涨得发疼，他的后穴隐隐抽搐着，渴望着被丈夫狠狠疼爱。Justin甚至想要抛开矜持抚慰自己，却被困在繁杂的绳结中，只能夹紧双腿摩擦。  
这太过分了。  
隔靴搔痒一点都不能缓解痛苦，Justin想要压下小腹腾起的火苗，但却被火焰吞噬了全身。他扭动着身躯，已经不敢去想象自己的样子如何下作，只想着安抚那股欲望。  
“唔呃那里，哈啊……那里那里，好舒呼……”Sam的叫声延绵不断，不要脸的，“啊啊啊Dean、好厉害♡要、要坏掉了呜去了去了——♡♡♡”享用着属于Justin的阴茎，不要脸的。  
Justin咬着下唇绝望地在床上磨蹭臀部，一点欲望都缓解不了，又被Sam的呻吟搅得一片混乱，终于忍不住小声抽噎起来。  
Dean将爽到失神的Sam捧到Justin身边的枕上，转身去亲吻Justin脸上的泪珠，安抚着“甜心、宝贝、亲爱的”云云，满是温和而宠溺，一如往常。  
是Justin深爱着的丈夫，但不是他现在想要的。  
“呜…please……”Justin哽咽着，贴上Dean赤裸的胸口。心脏鼓动的声音太大，他几乎要听不见自己说话声，“肏我肏我肏我，Dean pleeeease”  
他感觉自己被抬了起来，下一刻臀部便一凉。裤子被扯了下去，被绳子阻碍着堪堪露出幽密的洞口。  
沾满润滑剂与Dean、Sam二人体液的柱体毫不留情地冲进Justin，他翻着白眼瞬间射到了裤子上。  
“可怜的孩子，忍了很久吧。”Dean浸没在欲望中的声音粗而沉，沙得刺耳，Justin却被刺激的又迎来了一次小高潮，他扭着腰语无伦次地附和道：“是、是的……啊啊好想要Dean呜，想要Dean快点肏死我……！”  
Dean尖利的牙齿咬上他的肩膀，像野兽在交配，那么粗鲁残忍。Justin从未想过自己会像这样渴望被Dean如此粗暴对待，但快乐将他的大脑撞成浆糊，Justin没能抓住一丝不渴望被肏的想法。  
Sam从绝顶中回过神来，看到眼前疯狂的交合场面，露出恍惚的笑容。他手脚并用爬到两人交合的躯体旁，在出入间舔弄着涨红的柱体，帮他的恋人湿润阴茎。  
Dean在Sam的臀瓣上鼓励状轻拍，手指轻易就破开后穴抚摸泥泞的肉壁，Sam敏感的身体还没完全从快乐中恢复，很快就被肏得魂不附体。  
Dean低笑着让他翻了个身，将被弄得昏乎乎的Justin叠在Sam上面，上下穴口交替着出入，然后迭起的呻吟声中射在两人之间。


End file.
